


Fantasy, Meet Reality

by goldenrod



Category: Castle
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Humor, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/pseuds/goldenrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a fantasy is quite conclusively debunked, but it still ends happily for all concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy, Meet Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII (Prompts: squad car, fantasy)
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism welcome and greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

 

“Please.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“ _Pretty_ please?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“ _Pleeeease?_ ”  
  
“Castle, we are not having sex in the back of the squad car.”  
  
“Aww, c’mon, Beckett! Why not?”  
  
“... It’s a  _squad car_ , Castle. It’s used for ferrying  _criminals_  around. Do you know how many people have sat back there?”  
  
“...No?”  
  
“A lot. And you know what kind of people we get back there most of the time, Castle? Think about it for a second; drug addicts, drunks...”  
  
“...Oh.”  
  
“People have peed themselves back there, Castle.  _Peed_ themselves. Or  _worse_.”  
  
“... Ew.”  
  
“Yeah. And you know who has to get it cleaned up afterwards?"  
  
"...  _Ew_."  
  
"Yeah. It's worse than a cab. And you wouldn't have sex in the back of a cab, would you?"  
  
"... No."  
  
"No. I love you, Rick, but I’m not getting naked back there, for you or anyone.”  
  
“Understood.” Richard Castle sighs. “Well, that’s one fantasy you’ve comprehensively demolished.”  
  
“It needed to be done, Castle.”   
  
“So,” he sighs, “no sex in the squad car, then.”  
  
Kate Beckett smirks, leans over, squeezes his thigh in a very strategic place.  
  
“Well, I didn’t say  _that_.”  
  
*  
  
Apparently, criminals aren’t allowed in the front of the car. This is, in Richard Castle’s mind,  _fantastic_ news.  
  
Granted, it is not incredibly comfortable in the passenger seat, and the darkness of his building’s parking garage make it difficult to see. But with Kate Beckett in his lap, his hands cupping her bare ass and her moans of pleasure right in his ear, Castle can’t honestly claim to be too bothered by it.


End file.
